


Hot Under the Collar

by wanderingquill



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingquill/pseuds/wanderingquill
Summary: Abernathy has finally found his mate and they started to both wean themselves off their heat meds. Erratic cycles and oblivious coworkers not knowing Abernathy is an alpha, not an omega. And his rut is creeping up on him a day early and he's starting to show signs. Seraphina tries to get home to help but circumstances hinder her.





	Hot Under the Collar

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, this is my first published attempt at writing any kind of smut.

              Abernathy can practically feel the trickle of hormones flow, preparing him for his rut. His suit feels too tight and the air too cold despite the heaters throughout MACUSA. He still isn’t used to the sensations of pre-ruts. He’s been on rut medications for over a decade since he started as an auror. Originally to help him deal with his alpha status and make it easier to go undercover as a beta. He was always slim in build and a boyish face even in his mid-30s, if he didn’t pull down his pants you’d swear on your life he was a beta or a bulked up omega. When he changed to a cleric's job at the wands department, he kept the meds to not risk scaring his coworkers. Most of the clerical jobs were omega men and women and a few betas. Filing, bureaucracy, and paperwork were considered “intellectual” or “light work” and thus more “suited” for the fairer statuses. (Which is bullshit, since he’s an alpha and the entire department didn’t know it for over 8 years and he rose to the head of the department because of his work ethic with his own skill sets.)

               He knew a rut was starting to come earlier than usual. He just needed to drop a couple things off and sign out and he’d be home free. He felt clammy and his nerves just went sensitive at the weirdest times. When he was bringing up holiday cookies for his department in the elevator, and a house elf was going up from his smoke break. The elevator stopped hard at level 200 and the elf grabbed his shin as a column to lean on, a little too high on his leg to be comfortable with untrimmed nails. Abernathy nearly jumped out of his skin and instinctively tried to kick the bad contact away like a spooked show horse. He nearly dropped kicked the house elf through the elevator attendant elf Red. He apologized profusely and gave him his both their first pick of the cupcakes he baked. But still it was embarrassing, he’s a grown man, not some rut headed teen.

He only wanted to drop off the cupcakes for the late night workers. His people and the aurors work too much and eat too little. They can’t live off energy potions forever, so he added a couple nutrition-enhancing spells on the ingredients for the cupcakes. He quickly shuffled through the long rows of desks to drop off the last box of goods. Sweating profusely, in his stride from heaters or hormones he didn’t know. O God, he can smell all the omegas in the office. The smells made his nose scrunch, too many and still he couldn’t find the scent of his omega. His mind whirled around the phrases

“Not right, not right, No, no no no NO. Where is mINe?” His grip on the bottom of the wooden platters made the wood scream from the sudden pressure of his grip. Luckily most of the rapid typewriters softly overshadowed the noise from Abernathy’s strength revealing itself.

“Director Abernathy, I’ll take some of these. Can’t be too careful. ” Queenie popped up from her desk, using leviosa to take the large boxes he was carrying. They walked together down the rows to drop them off in the lounge.

               Abernathy flinched from the sudden movements but weakly smiled seeing it was just Queenie. Queenie’s face was etched in concern seeing Abernathy using his handkerchief to wipe his face. Using only one arm to balance a box filled with four dozen cupcakes. He’s either drunk to not realizing he’s showing off his alpha strength or his ruts making him oblivious. His nervous thoughts told her what she needed to know, even if her beta senses couldn’t pick up on the normal signs. Hoping he’d put the handkerchief away and keep pretending the boxes were actually heavy, she spoke up.

“Sir isn’t your mate in their heat soon? You should rush home sir.” Queenie sweetly stated.

“What?” Abernathy put the handkerchief back into his pocket and put the heavy box onto the lounge counter before facing back toward Queenie.

“Your mate sir. You looked flushed and worried.” Queenie spoke slower hoping he’d catch the drift.

Then the realization hit Abernathy, he’s an alpha about to go in an early full rut in a huge floor of oblivious omegas. He could start a panic if his scent got strong enough to smell.

“Ah, yes. Her heat is very soon. So can you please sign me out Ms.Goldstein? I don’t want to leave her alone much longer.” He sputtered trying to fix the buttons of his coat.

“Of course sir. Remember to stay hydrated. There is an apparation exit on the floor below us if you want to hurry.”

“Thanks, I’m going to go now. I already have Samantha covering my in-files. And you signing me out so BYE.” Abernathy sputtered as he tried to get away.

And like that, Abernathy power walked the furthest against the wall away from the fans and towards the elevator. Abernathy practically dove into the empty elevator and used wandless magic to shut the door in case anyone else tried to get on.

“Red, take me down a floor. Please.”

“Okay, okay, keep your pants on director.” Red gripped as he turned the elevator switch.

“Ssssorry Red. I nnna na NEED to get home.The rut is coming”

“Shesh, we’re here. Calm down already. Your knot head won’t die if you aren’t home before tea time.”

“THANKS” and Abernathy nearly dislodged his shoulder trying to sprint through the opening doors.

     The balcony window at the far end of the small room was more like a sitting place for window cleaners to eat their lunch, but it was more than enough for a wizard or witch to stand for casting apparation. Abernathy yanked out his Wolfe wand and sprinted for the window. If a no-maj saw him doing so, he’d assume he was the most enthusiastic suicide jumper ever.

Abernathy flew through the city like he was trying to outpace the wind. He skidded as he landed on the private gardens of his mate’s apartment roof.

The landlady was there tending to her many doves in the small aviary in the corner.

“Hello Abernathy, you go on down now. You look like you need the rest.”

“Thank you Ms.Borella, Can you send a message for me? My rut’s coming sooner than I thought and I doubt I’ll be in right state of mind for long.”

“Sure sure, I’ll send notice to your lover with Ol Rosie here.” and the elderly lady scritched the head rather plump dove in it’s nest.

“Now go, you need to prep so you don’t hurt yourself later. Now, get.” and the old lady emphasized the “get out of here” with her cane motioning him towards the stairs down.

And Abernathy was off, jumping two to three steps at a time trying to get down to his lover’s apartment to wait for her. Luckily the gargoyle ward and door knocker recognized as his master’s mate and didn’t hurt him when he unlocked the door.

Their kneazle cats weaved around his legs like locusts after a grain stalk.

“Hi guys. I’ll feed you in a minute.”

               Abernathy quickly untied his vests and undershirts and had them fold themselves in the hallway as he went and grabbed a couple canteens of water he left in the freezer preparing for tomorrow. They were only half frozen, but will still cool him enough for it to be bearable until his darling came home. He used his wand to put a couple pieces of ham in all their cat’s bowls and summoned a couple new toys to distract them. Few things can rival the surrealist designed hell that is a cat demanding to sit on your lap and get scratches when you are in your rut. He refilled all their water bowls with fresher water just to be safe and had a refill spell on all the bowls to refill every 8 hours. The cats should be good since he cleaned out their litter boxes that morning. “ Sorry guys, I need to cage you off in the kitchen for a couple days.” The cats meowed in unison, already smelling their owner’s weird scent and knowing the drill for it. He got a couple sealed snacks for himself just in case, never be too prepared before a rut hit. Better over prepared with three paddles than up a creek with no paddle.

               And with his prepared goods, he made way to their bedroom. Using magic to put remove more of his clothes and fold them with the rest. Old habit from whenever he got undressed or ready for work when his mate started to wean off her heat meds. His parents said having clothes scented with their mates' smells can help with random heats if they are alone when it starts. Abernathy read how awful heats can be without a mate and couldn’t stand the thought of that happening to his beloved and she couldn’t stand it either. So luckily their sentimental habits paid off. Abernathy found the silver head scarf she wore yesterday and her favorite robe folded on his side of the bed. All neat and smooth, like moonlight on a lake sitting on their bed. Abernathy tenderly picked up the items and held them on his arm as he opened the drawer next to his bed. And out of the drawer, he pulled out the reinforced handcuffs and left for the master bathroom.

        The soothing pastel colors of the bathroom never failed in smoothing the edges of tension. He could feel the rush of warmth inching up his neck and down his torso like a tenacious army, but at least it was without the burning sting of his anxiety. He needed to confine himself ASAP. He pulled out his wand and warded the door so only his mate could open it from the outside. Placed his snacks and water bottles near the corner wall but kept the clothes closer, knowing he’d really need calming scent sooner rather than later. Quietly he removed the guest towels from the towel railing on the wall, placing the towels far enough to not get stained but close enough if he needed them if chilled. He made sure to relieve his other ‘needs’ and wash his hands before returning to the railing and handcuffing his non-dueling arm to it. And took his wand and threw it as hard as he could across the bathroom. Luckily it landed in the large bathtub on the opposite side of the room and didn’t go off. And now he merely has to wait for his lover to reach home. He knows the further he goes into his rut without her the more frantic and anxious he’d become for her, for her safety and her presence. But he can’t exactly storm the presidential executives' offices and drag her away from important matters because his knot is swollen or because he’s more afraid than usual about the dangers of her job. He had to be patient, for her. It was a slow weekday, but well after lunchtime for the standard diplomats so unless something literally blew up in the pentagram senate, she should be home in a couple hours.

      He pulled the robe on his shoulder, the angle of his arm held up by the handcuffs helped keep it in place near his neck. Keeping it close but not wanting to stain it with his sweat or his …. fluids. He kneeled on the ground to avoid straining his back leaning close to the rail. He pressed the heel of his free wand hand to press down against his groin, not enough to get satisfaction but enough to stave off the needs for a moment. If he tried to relieve himself early or tried to force the full rush of the rut, it’d only make the rut harsher and longer than it needed to be.

First, try to breathe and calm down.

“She is at work, she is safe and she will come home soon.” He leaned his head against the floor, in an odd “child” pose, closing his eyes and to focus on his breathing. Can’t risk going frantic and exhaust himself early on. Just breath and think of files, and plans and checklists and recipes. By the time he’s managed to fully even out his breathing from gasps to steady breaths he’s already planned out the entire menu of possible snacks for the auror and wand clerks lounges for the next two years.

              Lifting his head to open his eyes, the room is a little less bright from the sun sinking past the city skyline. He tries to soothe himself further by stroking his sturdy thigh with his free hand. The sensation of touch, even nonsexual felt wonderful. He tries to force himself to not relieve himself too early by focusing on his surroundings, making his senses absorb rather than torment him. His skin felt slick from sweat already, his nerves electric with touch. The soft pale beige marble tiles, smooth and cool surface felt divine against his skin. He tried to focus on the little details he’s seen a thousand times since he’d move in. Managing to count all the criss-cross patterned tiles that covered the ground, could have taken ten minutes or an hour. His sight got blurry from sweat and heat so he had to drink some water and had a snack. He only had to start over again twice from snack breaks.

              By then he was burning in his own skin, even the tiled floor felt too warm for comfort. So he tried to focus on aesthetic details, the softest seafoam green swaying with pale robin egg of the waves swaying on the walls. Following the wave patterns all along the room until he reached the illuminated frosted window.There, Georgian ironwork twisted and unfurled like vines protecting the frosted glass. It looked like Spring was bursting to life against a melting waterfall. He remembered on their first date how his mate praised her state’s world-class quality in ironwork art. “ Almost every ward, every door, every garden gate in the city is likely made by a Georgian ironsmith, wizard or no-maj. Even a no-maj iron smith’s work could qualify to be submitted in any art show in New York.” It was refreshing to see such pride and joy from such a thing as iron. He believed that if the Georgian ironsmiths were a third as passionate about the craft as his mate was describing it, their work would qualify for the Metropolitan easily.

       On a wave of sentimental sap, he wandered through memory lane of her cute habits. The smallest blep of her tongue sticking out whenever she has to read an untranslated treaty because the diplomats are too impatient. The little-unexpected surprises he had when they first started dating, her owning the biggest fluffiest kneazle cat he’s ever seen, Tatiana. The cat could be ridden by a toddler for her bulk and they could make another cat with the shedded fur every Spring. He remembered and almost swayed to the tune her soft humming when she brews potions.O god he misses her smile and vibrant eyes so so much. He wishes he could hold her again like he was this morning in their bed. A dull throb went through his groin, his knot starting to swell. He curled his free hand around his impressive erection, the excessive sweat helping him stroke gently. He maintained a steady slow pace, hoping to drag it out longer and teasing to distract himself a little bit longer until his beloved came home.

After a while, he felt something off. He felt far too many beads of sand slip past in the figurative hourglass. So Abernathy lifted his head and looked up, the room is only illuminated by the couple of no-maj light bulbs by the sink. The sun has fully set, the entire window was black as the ocean depths at midnight. Not even the no-maj light outside in the other buildings could fight against the dreary night.

“O God, where is SHE?” It has to at least be a couple of hours, she should have been home by now or at least sent a Patronus.

She should have been home by now, oh gosh what if she’s hurt? I should call her.” He tried to get up quickly to pace the room, forgetting the handcuffs and yanked back to the ground mid-stride. He managed to stumble back onto his knees and not collide with the tiled wall. Luckily the last time he had the same panicked line of reasoning, she was in between secretary’s and the intern didn’t recognize his voice all gravelly. He had called like six times in two hours. It was his first rut off his heat meds and he used up the last anxiety relief potion.

“Gods, what if Grindelwald got out? He’s clever enough to kidnap Director Graves, there would be little he couldn’t figure out given enough time.FRICK, What if he got to her? He got Percival, he’s proud enough to risk his life to say he beat the witch of the century even if he used underhanded tactics like attacking from behind.”

“What if she’s hurt or worse? I’m trapped here and my mate could be dying.” Abernathy rose to get a footing and attempted to rip the towel bar out of the wall to get free. He grabbed the chain of the cuffs with his cuffed hand and the bar itself with his free hand and aggressively yanked both to break free. He managed to dislodge some of the screws connecting it to the wall, but the “repair” runes under the tiles wove the metal back into place and the screws floated and twisted back into their settings. The only signs of his actions were the damaged skin against his cuffed arm and the sting of fighting metal in his arms. Abernathy held back tears and tried to rationalize with his instincts demanding to go find his Sera. He crouched down onto his knees again and leaned his head against the wall. His dribbling tears staining the silk of her hair wrap around his shoulder, as he closed his eyes and tried to relieve some tension by stroking himself harder. Praying pleasure would help blur the frantic questions echoing in his head.

~      

          If glares could stab, the English prime minister would have died a more violent death than Julius Caesar from President’s Picquery burning stare. She was half tempted to stab him herself to get him out of her office and off her nerves. She received Rosie’s note ages ago and powered through half a mountain of paperwork trying to get home early for Abernathy. She knows how bad his anxiety can get and sudden heats and ruts are like being blindsided by Dante’s 2nd circle, a hornier circle of hell. She had almost made it out the door a half an hour early, but the English prime minister and his entourage of sycophants had occupied her office’s foyer for an unscheduled meeting. The group had basically bullied her secretaries to admit when Picquery wasn’t doing paperwork so she couldn’t give them an excuse. Picquery’s facade remained cool despite wanting to throw a chair at the lot of them for this unprofessional and downright inconsiderate power play. She only admitted the prime minister for an exchange of social niceties in her office, the rest of the lot will have to put in an appointment like everyone else. This was a LONG two hours ago, and the oblivious politician has been practically doing a filibuster about MACUSA and the UK’s political policies, from ingredient imports to the political tensions surrounding the rise of Grindelwald’s followers in the colonies in her office. The man barely breathed, probably out of spite since Seraphina banned his traditional way of expressing his views via smoke patterns from his wand. If he took a second to actual breath during his long-winded Hemingway style of talking, Seraphina would have injected some excuse to throw him out hours ago. But hallelujah, the minister took a deep breath to start a long winded drawl about “history’s eyes are upon us” and how we act today, and Picquery cut him off rhetorically.

“I’m sorry to say Minister McLairde I must ask you to leave. It is late and I have been noted to come home for an urgent family matter.” The prime minister’s face almost looked guilty, almost. He staggered to get up and apologize, but Picquery was out the door by the time he slumped out of his chair. Seraphina poked back in to barely quip

“Talk to my secretary if you want to continue this matter” And like that she apparated to the apparation exit. Being the presidents had it’s few perks. Landing near the ledge window to help pivot the spell for the crosstown maneuvers. A mantra of “Please be okay, please be okay.” swirled around her as she flew through the city skyline.

                  Seraphina ran through her front door, seeing the clothes folded in the living. The cat’s meows and bored yowls welcomed her in the distance. The otherwise silent apartment inspired a cold wave of fear down her spine. Barely taking the time to remove her shoes and coat as she sprinted towards the master bedroom. “Abernathy?” Her old clothes missing and the bed still made told her what she needed to know and she turned towards the bathroom to work on the wards.

           Opening the door, she heard Abernathy’s soft voice mutterings of “Stop crying, she’s fine, stop crying she’s fine. STOP CRYING” Abernathy’s scent has all but flooded her senses. Abernathy was still oblivious to her entrance as he drowned in the cloying whisper of Sera’s scent on her robe. No response or reaction to the opening door, he merely clung closer to robe as he tried to relieve his swollen knot. He looked like hell and it broke her heart. His jaw was clenched, his entire body simmering shades of red and pink from his rut and anxiety. “Abernathy I’m here” she softly said, not wanting to scare him. He was too out of it to realize she was actually there. She practically flew to his side, fleeting across the bathroom towards him. He didn’t lift his head from against the cold tile wall looking towards the windows. 

“Abernathy” she whispered, watching him cling to her robe.  The scent from her robes was all that was comforting him for hours and he just assumed the recent smell was the memory he’s trying so hard to cling to only feels real but isn’t. She quietly knelt down next to him, and softly rubs her hand on the back of his neck, counterclockwise like he likes when he lays his head in her lap on the couch.

“Abernathy, Darling, I’m here, I’m so sorry. I tried to come home sooner I swear.” Abernathy looked at her like she was salvation in Tartarus. His eyes welled up with tears of joy and he shifted closer.

Repeating, his phrases“You’re here, you’re okay, you’re here”, too overcome with emotions and his rut to phrase much else.

“I’m so sorry, you were very brave and patient, I’m here now, please, I’m here now.” He hides his face against her neck next to their bond mark, his thoughts boiling down to “!!!!!!”. He was too overcome with relief, his entire body relaxed from a bowstring tightened to a limp noodle. Only tension left was being stroked in his free hand, only slightly less frantically fast than before. Seraphina carefully cast a spell with her free hand to transport her clothes back into their room. The sudden skin on skin contact made Abernathy almost keen from the sensation. Seraphina moved closer, trying to help him calm down a little more. With wandless magic, she sent her wand back in her dresser and touched the handcuffs to unlock them. She flinched for a moment seeing how damaged the skin was around Abernathy’s wrist. They can talk about a different way to do this later.

For now, she kissed the damaged skin, healing the knicks and torn skin alongside his wrist. Once she was done, Abernathy pulled her closer still onto one of his surprising thick thighs. When Seraphina saw him naked for the first time, she had been dumbstruck with how much muscle Abernathy hid under his loose suit pants and shirts. If Abernathy ever went to a museum in fitted pants, he’d be wolf-whistled at from all the classical artists from their portraits.

            But in any case, Abernathy was much more relaxed now and finally stopped tearing up. However, his knot was already too swollen for Seraphina to mount him without risking bodily injury. Seraphina flicked her wrist to summon some lube to sooth and help the process. Abernathy’s throat let out a needy groan as he felt Seraphina’s warm hands spread the cool fluid over his knot and member. The contrast felt marvelous and the rush was both too much and too little. His skin was still tender from his previous attempts to relieve the rut, the sweat dried too fast. Hearing his groan, Seraphina kissed and kissed everything she could reach. She kissed from his mouth to his neck, the scar of her bite that binds them, and every inch back again. Frantic in her affections, as if she swallowed down his anxious energy with each caress of her lips.

Abernathy’s strokings became urgent in his pleasure, unheeded by dread. Then Seraphina started whispering in her hushed, softer tone and he nearly lost it in seconds.

“I never get tired of seeing this Sugar.”.Grazes her fingertips at the base of Abernathy’s knot as she whispers next to his ear. “So strong and hard and it’s all for me” Abernathy shuddered as she gripped his knot tighter. Seraphina smirked as she felt his legs start to shake and his pace quicken, he was getting close. She took the hand that he was using to grab her back and moved it around to her front. Abernathy barely noticed until she kissed his hand again.

His hand and heartbeat nearly stopped when he turned to look into her eyes. Even half out of his mind on his own hormones, he’d recognize that spark of mischief in Seraphina’s eyes anywhere. He was doomed, in the most amazing sort of way.

“ Come on Daddy, don’t you want to feel me?” Abernathy forgot how to breathe as he watched her pull his hands towards her cunt.

“Daddy, it’s sooo wet.” Seraphina almost whined as she leaned over to whisper it into his ear. And she was soaked, Abernathy’s scent driving her wild but she had to stay sane so they don’t hurt themselves. Abernathy’s hand quivered as he caressed her inner thighs, hesitate despite the invitation. Inching closer and closer, touching as much of her as he could.

“Come on Daddy, please.” He finally reached her core, and he still felt the awe of being able to touch her like this as he did the first time. Feeling her soaking pussy, dripping down her thighs, he was lost. His entire body curled around her as he came. His cum splashed onto Sera and the tiles in slow waves. Seraphina giggled as she used her free hand to swirl and spread his cum on her legs and hand.

Abernathy groaned like a dying man as saw Seraphina lick her hand clean of his cum. A smaller orgasm passed as Seraphina chuckled and tightened her grip. Abernathy gasped as he came again and again. After the second, he managed to remember how to breathe again. In between deep breaths, he said:

“You’re going to kill me one of these days if you keep doing stuff like this.” Abernathy’s knot slowly unswelled as Seraphina continued to play and tease him with words and promises of what they could do later.

         “You wanna shower or rest before the next session starts?” Abernathy got up and picked Seraphina up bridal style before responding. Seraphina squeaked at the sudden rush of adrenaline.

“Bed. Cuddles and sleep.”Abernathy walked them both out of the bathroom and towards their very soft bed. “Alright caveman.” Seraphina chuckled, flicking her wrists to pull down the sheets and clean up some of their fluids before laying down for a well-deserved rest. They pulled up and snuggled under the soft duvet covers. The softness of the others skin and the fine cotton sheets felt like balm for their minds.

Once in bed, there wasn’t an inch of space between them from their heads to their toes. Seraphina crawled on top of him, knowing the pressure helps. She knows it helped her sleep when he did it for her during earlier unmedicated heats.

Seraphina looked up at him and softly spoke “I love you. And I am sorry for being so late.”

Abernathy just smiled his crooked smile and rubbed his hand up and down her back.

“I love you too. I know you wouldn’t be late if you didn’t have to be. Part of the job. I know what I was getting into.”

“It will get better….eventually.” She pleaded.

“When you finish your term and become the speaker of the house or an on-call advisor for the new guy. At least then you won’t be stalked by every big wig that wants to show off.”

Seraphina chuckled a little and said, “Your lips to God’s ears Nathy.”

Her smile making him smile, he joked “Knock on wood just in case.”

Seraphina the imp that she is, smiled wider as she shimmied a little farther down so her head was at his collarbone. Then she wiggled a little to give a little friction between her thigh and his finally flaccid prick.

“I don’t think the guy down there is up for another round so soon.”

“Good God you are trying to kill me.”

“Only with little deaths darling. We really should get some sleep and hopefully some food before you get randy again.”

“Yes dear.” And Abernathy pulls her tighter in his arms turning them more on their sides.Their shared burning desire simmering down into a warm hearth welcoming them home. The tensions and stresses of the day left behind at the foot of the bed. They both fell asleep to the others soft breathing and steady heartbeats.

 


End file.
